


filters

by watergator



Series: tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: tarredion-nr2 said: the couple filter! and/or deciding on doing it / posting it publicly
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170404
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	filters

Phil is sure he’s probably wasted about eighty percent of his adult life on his phone. Between the endless scrolling through TikTok and the wormhole that is Snapchat clickbait news stories, Phil is pretty much glued to his phone, even when he knows he shouldn’t be.   
  
But since he is technically a social media influencer, he lets his bad habits slide, and when he should be writing emails and getting video scripts ready, he’ll let himself open Instagram and pretend for a good half an hour that he hasn’t got any major responsibilities as he plays with a few filters for a good chunk of his time.   
  
Which is exactly what he’s doing now.    
  
He’s sat beside Dan, practically shoulder to shoulder as Dan’s typing away beside him. They have a liveshow on Stereo in a short while, and they’re both supposed to be setting it up and making sure there’s no technical difficulties (as is their speciality with their exceptionally crappy wifi) but so far he’s shifted that job onto Dan because his phone is more entertaining that the boring task of setting up their mics. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Dan says abruptly and when Phil looks up so fast from his screen, the filter falls right off his face as he looks at Dan.   
  
“Huh?” Is all he says.   
  
Dan huffs and rolls his eyes. “Never mind. I was talking about doing the whole Dan Ban thing but if you think it’s stupid then I won’t.”   
  
Phil smiles gently and bumps his shoulder with his. “It’s not stupid,” Phil assures him. “I like it. The sand joke was funny last time.”   
  
Dan snorts, looking away from Phil to focus on his laptop screen glowing in his face. “Okay Anakin. I think maybe half of our viewers got that joke.”   
  
Phil pretends to look shocked. “They’re not  _ that _ young, Dan. They like our references.”   
  
Dan’s hands are typing still when he looks to Phil, not even having to look at his screen when he grins. “Yeah.  _ Our _ references. Not shitty Star Wars prequels references.”   
  
Phil frowns. “Hey,” he says, nudging Dan a little harder this time. “I liked the prequels.”   
  
Dan scoffs, shaking his head when he continues messing with his laptop. “Of course you do, Jar Jar.”   
  
Phil picks his phone back up and unlocks it with a jab of his thumb. “I thought I was Anakin. Which one is it? Daddy Darth or Sexy Jar Jar?”   
  
Dan grimaces. “Don’t ever say that again. Like. Ever.”   
  
Phil laughs to himself as he opens his Instagram again, wondering to himself if there’s maybe a Jar Jar Binks filter he can use.   
  
He’s flicking through the different filters, all warping his face into something slightly unrecognisable when he comes across one that has him stopping.   
  
There’s a comfortable silence between them as Dan continues to type away, when Phil nudges him a third time.   
  
Dan looks up when Phil’s shoving his phone practically right under his nose, making him splutter in surprise as he wobbles in his seat as Phil positions the phone between them.   
  
“Wha--”   
  
“Just play with me,” Phil tells him, and he watches Dan’s eyes squint as he reads the text, before he breaks into a smile and a breathy grin.    
  
“Oh god, it’s one of those coupley filters, isn’t it. Okay, expose me.”   
  
Phil does exactly that. Holding the record button down, the questions come floating above their heads and they spend a good couple of minutes violently swaying their heads left and right with each question, almost bumping heads in the process.   
  
They’re both laughing and almost breathless when Dan looks at Phil and says,   
  
“We should post one.”   
  
Phil is saving the last recorded one to his photos when he looks up, almost stunned.   
  
Dan swallows thickly and nods, as if reading the doubt across Phil’s face.   
  
“It’s cute. They’ll love it.”   
  
Phil looks down at his phone and back at Dan. His heart is pumping a little faster than usual in his chest, but when he looks up at Dan, it relaxes again.   
  
“More than stupid sand jokes?” He teases and Dan gives his signature cackle of a laughter as he takes Phil’s phone and starts the filter up again.    
  
And before Phil can hit record, Dan whips his head round and plants a kiss on his cheek, making him blush like he’s a teenager again.   
  
“They love you and your stupid sand jokes,” Dan tells him. “I love you and your stupid sand jokes.”   
  
Phil looks at him, feeling soft for a moment when he quirks his brows at him rather playfully. “Don’t think that being sweet to me gives you a free pass,” he licks his lips. “I’m exposing you, Danny boy.”   
  
Dan laughs and shakes his head, prompting Phil to just get on with the video. “Sure you will bub.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
